


[Art] Morgan comforts a distressed Tony

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fever, Gen, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, morgan comforts her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat





	[Art] Morgan comforts a distressed Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Head Above Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763006) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



 

 

 

This drawing depicts a scene from Sahiya's 'Head Above Water' story, in which Tony and Morgan are sick and Peter Parker is babysitting them.

At one point, Morgan, Tony, and Peter watch TV and Tony is very distressed due to the fever that messed up his emotions. He tries to hide it from Morgan and Peter, though.  
Peter is out of the frame here because we see this from his perspective.

Go read the story, I don't want to spoil it.

 

_Pencil and white gel pen on brown paper, A4, 5 hours._

 

 

_Do not upload this work anywhere else or use it in any other way without my written permission. This means do not post it on any social media!_


End file.
